Visiting Weirdness
by Pixie Child
Summary: "Degrees from Yale and Columbia by age 23. This chick is sick."  -Claudia Donovan/Lisa Wheeler, Claudia Donovan/Douglas Fargo-


**Pairing**: Claudia Donovan/Lisa Wheeler, Claudia Donovan/Douglas Fargo  
**Timeline**: 4.05 - Crossing Over (All dialog, swiped from the ep.)  
**A/N**: Sorry if Claudia is OOC, I've only ever seen her in Eureka and that's what I had to go on.  
**A/N2**: This should have ended when Wheeler left the scene. It carried on into something else entirely. I have no idea what.  
**Written for**: eureka_tag LJ  
**Warning**: Character-bashing, but only of AU Fargo that used to be in this shiny-new hellscape, not our Fargo.  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**First Posted**: August 13, 2010

* * *

"Paranoid _and_ and expert on teleportation. Suspicious." _*And hot. Definitely hot.*_ she thought but didn't add out loud.

Claudia eyed Dr. Wheeler from across the Cafe as Carter interrogated her. Damn, 'sick' didn't even _begin_ to cover it, this chick was brilliant and hot? Totally a lethal combination. If only she wasn't probably the criminal mastermind behind all this, otherwise she would _so_ have been trying to get some of that action. She was a little older, but only by five years, max. Digging older dudes and chicks was usually a necessity for her if she wanted to get it on with someone on even a semi-equal intellectual level. And being in Eureka always seemed to bring out that desire in her. Mmm, and the way she said 'quantum particle entanglement' was just delicious.

Okay, yeah, so she'd been eavesdropping, but it wasn't like she had a lot else to do. And as it turned out, it was a damned good thing she had been. It meant Claudia got to play the dashing heroin, sweeping (well, okay, more like tugging) the soon-to-be-proven-innocent doctor lady out of danger. And sure, she knew being on the rebound from Todd meant she couldn't trust romantic-type feelings so soon after the break-up, but these weren't romantic feelings. They were the straight-up lust-type ones that didn't leave any room for interpretation.

"This isn't the result of quantum particle entanglement." Lisa Wheeler said once they'd raced back into Cafe Diem and seen the classic plane that was now located where the woman had been seated moments before. "The plane would have fused with the matter in the building. This displaced it!" _*So. Hot.*_

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around. What's causing it?" Carter asked, bent over at a ridiculous angle to look under the wing of the plane.

"Well it looks to me like someone's fooling around with wormholes, so this had better not show up in my performance review." Was Wheeler's explanation, and it was a pretty damn good one.

"This is, like, Warehouse issue vintage." Claudia said, a little non-sequitur, after deciding it was probably a good idea to focus on the science dilemma rather than jumping the hot/sexy/smart woman next to her in the middle of the cafe. "I wonder when this was built."

"I'm guessing the 1940's." Huh. She wouldn't have pegged the Sheriff as a historical plane buff. Cars, maybe. Sports scores, unquestionably. But vintage war planes? Maybe Lupo was behind it.

Soon after that, Dr. Wheeler was ushered out by Henry and Fargo, and her disappointment was so distracting that she missed the conversation she had with Carter when they left the Cafe. Which meant she also missed getting a chance to catch the woman before she was gone and come up with a reason to get her email.

Once they were out, the Sheriff went off to make sure everyone was safe and Dr. Deacon went inside to take readings, leaving Fargo with her, wasn't she the lucky one. Douglas was always been weird around her, by both normal human standards and what she'd been told was the norm for him, but that was less in a fan-boy way and more in a 'condescending, hoping by lowering her self esteem he'll be able to score' way. She knew how to deal with that. This... well, he was freaking her out. Their emails over the past month had been confusing enough, not only going from once a month to almost daily, but the tone had changed too. They'd lost the shameless self-promotion and he'd actually clearly _read_ her entire email before responding, but she'd just assumed he'd been trying a different tactic to get in her pants. But seeing it in person, she realized very quickly it was something more than that. He'd lost all his arrogance and not once did he make some borderline sexual harassment, with both of them knowing full and well he was only censoring himself because she carried a recorder on her and he wasn't stupid enough to have it caught on tape. Instead, he was like a pre-teen with a crush. And it was _really_ freaking her out.

Of course, that knowledge only reinforced what she already knew; Claudia was and probably always would be beyond screwed up because with Lisa gone, she was seriously considering using him as a means of tension relief via rebound sex. 


End file.
